


something sweet

by kihyuks



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Confessions, F/F, Fluff, this is actually yeojoo/dior, yeojoo is a waitress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyuks/pseuds/kihyuks
Summary: yeojoo has a crush on dior. a really,reallybig crush. then, yeojoo overhears dior's best friends talking about dior's crush on yeojoo and she doesn't know how to handle the information that dior likes her back.
Relationships: Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	something sweet

**Author's Note:**

> here ya go some wlw fluff bc we dont have enough of that in this fandom n it sucks
> 
> btw none of them r cis event ho its not mentioned im not abt the cisswapping life so. there u go

Yeojoo sighs as she sees the time on her phone telling her that her break is almost over. It’s a Saturday morning, the busiest time at the cafe she works at, and she’s only halfway through her shift and ready to go home and sleep for the rest of the day. Working as a waitress is exhausting and she hates doing it, but sadly she needs the money to fund herself through university so she has no other choice. If she could find a different job she would, but nowhere wants to hire students and so for now this is where she’s stuck.

The only benefit of her job is that her crush, Dior, frequently comes to have a coffee or one of their desserts, sometimes alone and sometimes with friends, and it means that Yeojoo gets more chances to talk to her, 

She met Dior at their LGBT+ society at their university and the first time Yeojoo laid eyes on Dior she was awestruck by how beautiful she is. Despite thinking Dior might be one of the most beautiful women Yeojoo’s ever laid her eyes on, her crush took a longer time to develop. Over the months of being in the society together the two of them would talk occasionally, but a friendship never bloomed between them until one day Dior visited the cafe Yeojoo works in looking worse for wear and ordered three brownies all to herself. Yeojoo is never one to pry, but it looked like Dior needed a friend so she took her break early and sat down with her and told her a funny story and ever since the two have been good friends. Alongside that friendship Yeojoo’s feelings for her grew.

The trouble is Yeojoo has no idea if Dior would ever see her as anything other than a friend and it’s not helped by Dior being possibly the biggest flirt Yeojoo has ever met, but she’s like that with everyone. So, who’s to say if Dior feels the same way as Yeojoo does about her if she acts the same with everyone?

The clock on Yeojoo’s phone reads 10:00 so she pockets it and heads back out into the cafe to get on with the rest of her shift. 

When she exits the staff room Yeojoo spots Dior’s best friends Sangah and Minji sitting down at one of the tables. She tries to give them a smile, but neither of them spot her as they’re too engrossed in the conversation they’re having. She’ll just have to talk to them a bit later. 

There are uncleaned tables all over the cafe and Yeojoo curses her coworker. He’s new, new enough that she doesn’t even remember his name yet, and he’s the laziest person she thinks she’s ever met. Their cafe is a restaurant-style cafe where they serve tables rather than having people come up to a counter to order, but he seems oblivious to this and refuses to serve any tables. He barely even cleans up any tables when they’re so clearly dirty and so Yeojoo’s left to do all the work herself.

She could report him, of course, but she’s pretty sure he’s the son of the owner’s friend which is how he got the job and how he’s managed to get by doing nothing without getting fired. So, as much as he pisses Yeojoo off, there’s not a lot she can do about it. She just hopes everytime she checks the rota that she won’t be put on shift with him, but she’s very unlucky and they end up sharing almost every shift with each other. 

One of the tables right by Minji and Sangah’s table is dirty so Yeojoo heads over to that one first to try and make conversation with them. She’s not as close to either of them as she is with Dior, but they’ve hung out a few times and she considers them friends. 

As Yeojoo is picking up the empty glasses from the table right by theirs she overhears Dior’s name being mentioned in a hushed conversation and she can’t help but slow down her clearing up to spend an extra few seconds by their table to see if she can figure out what they’re talking about. She’s curious, okay? And they’re having the conversation in a public place where they know she works, so she can’t really be blamed for eavesdropping a little bit. 

“Do you think Dior is going to tell her soon?” Sangah asks in a hushed tone. 

“I don’t know. I think she’s worried Yeojoo will stop being friends with her,” Minji replies.

Yeojoo feels her heart freeze. What’s Dior going to tell her? Why would Dior think she’d stop being friends with her? She has so many questions, but she can’t even ask them because then Sangah and Minji would know she was listening into their conversation. 

Yeojoo keeps her back to their table and slowly wipes a cloth over the table to clean off the surface.

“Does she not realise they’ve been pining after each other for months?”

Pining? Yeojoo does  _ not _ pine. Not for anyone. Not even Dior. (Okay, so maybe she pines for Dior a little, but she thought she was more subtle than that. At least subtle enough that Sangah and Minji would never notice it, and if they’ve noticed how obvious her crush is then who’s to know who else has noticed?)

Wait. Pining after  _ each other _ ? They don’t mean that Dior likes Yeojoo back, do they? No way. There’s no way that Dior shares her feelings. Not when Dior’s the most beautiful, caring and wonderful person ever who could get any woman she wants. Why would she settle for Yeojoo? Sure, Yeojoo thinks she’s okay. She’s not ugly and she has a decent personality, but compared to Dior? Dior is way out of her league. 

Yeojoo’s heart hammers loudly in her chest. She wouldn’t be surprised if everyone in the cafe could hear it because it’s that loud. 

“I don’t think either of them realise the other has a crush on them,” Minji says with a sigh. “They’re useless.”

Yeojoo barely holds in a squeal. She’s not one to squeal, not at all, but finding out that Dior has a crush on her too? That’s worthy of a squeal for sure. 

She picks up the glasses and plates from the table and hurries out into the back room to add them to the pile to be washed up that’s just growing and growing because of course her coworker isn’t washing up either. She can’t stand him, honestly.

She takes a moment to breathe and only one question remains on her mind.

What does she do now?

* * *

Yeojoo peeks through the door once again and sure enough that’s Dior sitting at one of the tables. Every shift Yeojoo has had since overhearing Sangah and Minji’s conversation she’d been on edge, afraid to see Dior again because she had no idea what she’d do, but after a week with no sign of Dior she’d relaxed.

That’s when Dior finally showed up.

When Yeojoo had finished her break and left the staff room she’d had to do a double take upon seeing the long brown curls resting over the back of a chair. When she realised that yes, that’s definitely Dior, there’s no mistaking her, Yeojoo had panicked and ran back into the staff room.

Which leads her to where she is now.

She has to leave the staff room. She can’t hide in here forever as tempting as it sounds because she has to actually do her work. It’s not like her coworker does anything (yes, she’s stuck with him again and she still forgets his name) so everything is down to her. 

It doesn’t look like Dior’s been served, which doesn’t surprise Yeojoo, but it means that she has to serve her. And the thought terrifies Yeojoo. She can’t act normally around her crush on the best of days, but with her newfound knowledge of Dior’s crush on her (she  _ still _ can’t quite believe it, honestly) she has even less of an idea of how she should act. 

With a long, deep breath Yeojoo opens the door with one hand and pulls out her pad to write down orders with the other. She confidently strides up to Dior’s table and when she’s only a few steps away and Dior turns to look at her and smiles, Yeojoo trips over her own feet. 

Luckily, she doesn’t face plant to the floor, just stumbles a bit, but she goes bright red in embarrassment. “You saw nothing,” she mumbles as she gets to Dior’s table. She brushes off the front of her shirt just to give herself something to do and then looks at Dior through her fringe. “What can I get you?”

“A slice of chocolate fudge cake with a glass of lemonade, please,” Dior requests. “Oh, and for you to show me your pretty face. Stop hiding behind your hair, silly.”

Yeojoo does as she’s told and smooths her hair out of her face that’s still bright red. 

“See? Pretty,” Dior says smiling and reaches out to gently pat Yeojoo’s waist. “Stop hiding yourself.”

Yeojoo scoffs. “That’s coming from you.”

Dior raises an eyebrow and tilts her head. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You’re like— You’re you. Fuck.” Yeojoo is eloquent as always. “You’re beautiful. That’s what I mean?”

Now it’s Dior’s turn to blush. Despite throwing out compliments to everyone, everytime Yeojoo has managed to get over her fear enough to actually compliment Dior back her cheeks have turned a pretty pink colour. “You really think so?” She sounds so shy, so different to her usual self that Yeojoo can’t help but smile. Dior is so adorable.

“Of course I do.” Yeojoo looks around the cafe and it makes her realise how long she’s been standing there and how much work she still has left to do. “Let me go put your order in. I’ll talk to you a bit later.”

“See you,” Dior replies. 

Yeojoo heads into the kitchen to let her other coworker, Wonhee, who does all the food management and baking for the cafe know about Dior’s order.

“I’m on it,” Wonhee says with a smile and thumbs up after Yeojoo lets her know.

After getting that sorted, Yeojoo gets to work on cleaning the dirty tables. It seems that while she was on her break a bunch of customers came in judging by the number of tables there are to clean. Her coworker clearly is capable of serving customers and actually doing his job, then, since he can manage it just fine when she’s on break. She mentally curses him for being lazy as she scrubs down one of the tables.

Luckily for her, it’s past rush hour so less people are around and she should be able to get some downtime, which she hopefully can use to talk with Dior for a bit. 

First, though, she needs to finish scrubbing all of these damn tables. 

* * *

It takes a while, but Yeojoo gets all the tables scrubbed and the lull in customers finally comes about. Other than Dior, there’s only two other occupied tables and both have been served so she doesn’t have to worry about them for a while unless they ask to order more. 

So, with some free time to herself now, she makes her way to Dior’s table. “Do you need anything else?” she asks.

“Another water, please.”

Yeojoo nods and heads out to the kitchen to get another glass of water. She walks carefully back to the table, not wanting a repeat of what happened to her earlier, and breathes a sigh of relief when she makes it to Dior’s table without tripping. 

The relief doesn’t last long, however, because when she asks to sit down and Dior agrees, she accidentally knocks over the glass of water and it spills all over Dior. 

“Oh my god,” Yeojoo exclaims, hands over her mouth in shock, “I’m so sorry.” She doesn’t give Dior a chance to reply and runs out the back to get a cloth to soak up some of the water. “I’m so, so sorry,” she repeats when she hands over the cloth to Dior.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s only water.”

Yeojoo still feels bad, but Dior is smiling at her so she tries to let it go. “Wonhee’s going to bring you another glass out. I don’t trust myself today.”

“What’s got you so clumsy?” Dior asks curiously. “You’re not usually like this.”

Yeojoo debates whether she should tell Dior the truth or make up something to cover it up, but then she realises that there’s no point trying to hide her crush now. If Dior has a crush on her back, what does she have to lose? And even on the off chance that somehow she misunderstood Sangah and Minji or they got it wrong, she’s still going to be friends with Dior. She knows Dior well enough to know she wouldn’t end their friendship over something as simple as a crush. “I’m nervous,” Yeojoo admits in a small voice.

“Why?”

“You make me nervous.” Yeojoo looks away, afraid to see the look on Dior’s face, but then the silence stretches on too long and she looks up because she has to know if Dior is disgusted right now.

She’s not disgusted. She looks shocked. Whether it’s good shock or bad shock, though, Yeojoo isn’t sure.

But since Dior’s already shcoked by one admission, Yeojoo decides she might as well just be brave and come out with it. “I kinda really like you.” Her voice is barely above a whisper when she says it and she’s not even sure if it’s loud enough for Dior to hear.

But then Dior’s eyes go shiny and the widest smile appears on her face and Yeojoo realises she made the right decision. 

“Do you know how long I’ve been pining after you?” Dior says with a laugh. “Literally, like, forever.”

“I have too. I only decided to tell you today because I kinda overheard Sangah and Minji talking about you having a crush on me.”

“Those two blabbermouths,” Dior whines. “I guess I’ll have to thank them, though.” She reaches across the table to lightly rest her hand on top of Yeojoo’s. “Is this okay?”

Instead of verbally replying, Yeojoo turns her hand over and allows Dior to lace their fingers together. She looks down at their intertwined hands and smiles. “So, girlfriends?”

Dior nods. “Girlfriends.”

A glass of water slides onto the table between them. “Sorry to interrupt your moment, but your water, Dior.” Wonhee gives a wide smile to the two of them and then disappears back out to the kitchen once again.

The bell chimes above the door and Yeojoo turns to see a family walking in. She sighs as she realises that means she has to go back to work and she can’t sit here holding Dior’s hand any longer. 

“Tonight, let’s go on a date,” Dior says as Yeojoo makes to leave.

“I’d love to go on a date.” Yeojoo squeezes Dior’s hand one last time and then reluctantly lets go. She turns to go and see if the family is ready to order when she realises she needs to do one last thing. “Wait here. I have to get something.”

Yeojoo runs into the kitchen, grabs a cookie from the side and then hurries back out to Dior’s table. She hands the cookie over, much to Dior’s confusion.

“What’s this for?”

“You’re sweet, so I got you something just as sweet.”

It’s cheesy, so awfully cheesy, but Dior’s wide smile makes it worth being cheesy for.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!! comments n kudos r very much appreciated always <3
> 
> twitter: [@changkihyks](http://twitter.com/changkihyks/)  
> cc: [changkihyks](https://curiouscat.me/changkihyks?t=1559413679/)  
> 


End file.
